


The position

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, pillarpair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Echizen did his self-imposed homework a little too well. Or just about right.
Kudos: 8





	The position

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2020-03-17

''Buchou.''

The word was accompanied by a set of arms sneaking around his middle and staying there.

''What do you think you're doing, Echizen?''

''There's a rumor about you loving to take cock.''

Tezuka congratulated himself on not physically reacting, yet.

''And what makes you bring this to my attention?''

Echizen pressed himself closer.

''What positions do you enjoy, buchou?''

Tezuka tried stepping away but the arms held tight.

''I don't think that's any of your concern.''

There was a snort.

''I bet there is at least one left you haven't tried and I bet you would love that one the most.''

This kind of conversation was insane. Especially if it involved the only first year on his team's regulars.

''I also bet that I can give it to you good. So good, you'll never want another's cock as bad as mine.''

To make his point Echizen ground his hips against Tezuka's ass - hard. His breath hitched and he came dangerously close to falling onto all fours and beg. 

Echizen laughed softly.

''So that's how it is. Buchou enjoys the thought but needs more persuasion.''

The next instant Echizen had stepped back and Tezuka could only hear rustling. When he finally dared to turn Echizen was standing there completely naked, his towel having been laid-out on the bench, ready for action.

Tezuka swallowed. Then swallowed again. Words failed him but Echizen seemed to read him effortlessly anyway.

''You know, a few people said you like it on all fours. Others said the best way for you is against a wall. And then there are those who said you enjoyed to lie down on a desk the most because they could slide just a little deeper than the rest. I think those three positions are fun and all but I would still prefer something else. Wouldn't you, buchou?''

There was a pregnant pause before Echizen continued.

''I promise I'll make it worth your while. But now it's up to you. Would you like to play, Tezuka-buchou?''

Words still failed him but damn Tezuka was as hard as a rock and itching to come. However Echizen had found out or had just made very good assumptions, it didn't matter anymore. Tezuka wanted the boy to fuck him. No matter the consequences. He wanted that damn cock and he wanted it now.

''I'm playing.''

Echizen's face lit up for a fraction of a second then dimmed to an almost predatory smile.

''Good. Go over to the bench and wait for me. No sitting yet.''

Tezuka obeyed, then watched with avid fascination while Echizen lubricated his cock, paying special attention to the sacs, soft moans escaping from his lips. When he was done, he joined Tezuka at the bench but instead of ordering the captain onto his back, Echizen laid himself down in all his glory, letting Tezuka see what he would be getting as well as letting the poor captain connect the dots on how.

''You want me to sit on you?''

''Actually, I want you to ride me. You haven't done that yet, right?''

''No.''

''Good. Then this will be your first time. And don't worry, I know you're not much for prep. You take your time. I'll continue laying here until you're settled. And buchou?''

''Yes, Echizen?''

''Completely means my whole cock. Down to the balls.''

Tezuka almost whined. Fuck, this was so hot!

''Yes, Echizen.''

*

It took Tezuka a good chunk of time to find the right angle but then everything seemed just about right though he continued hovering in mid-air, the younger boy's cock barely touching the outer ring of muscle.

Echizen looked on and decided for once to not comment. He was rewarded when a myriad of emotions was finally openly displayed on that normally so stoic face. Echizen was very much aware that this position was hard in more ways than one. Especially for someone like Tezuka. Someone who, despite the rougher side, could in the past always pretend that he didn't get any say in the taking anyway. 

Until today. 

This time, Tezuka needed to actively move to get filled. He needed to allow himself to. And that was the part that clearly hadn't been fully decided on yet.

Echizen tried to wait patiently again, to not accidently push up. But the more time went by, the less patience he could come up with. Not that he had had much in the first place.

''Do it, buchou. You know you want this.''

Tezuka's eyes went wide for the shortest of moments, then his mind finally geared into decision mode and the Seigaku captain pushed down at the same time as Echizen pushed up. Both boys groaned.

''Fuck! You're tight, buchou. But you better move again soon or I could decide on leaving.''

It was a threat. Empty or not, Tezuka began to move and Echizen eased himself into the ride with a barely noticeable grin. When Tezuka sped up after the first tentative thrusts, Echizen adjusted his angle ever so slightly and reveled in the keening cry this produced.

''That's good, buchou. Just like that. Right into your prostate. You love this. You love the intensity. And you fucking love doing this to yourself!''

The thrusts were getting harder and Echizen smiled openly at the desperation. Not that Tezuka would ever know. His eyes were closed while his mouth was open, gasps and moans fleeing his lips on every downward movement.

He was so fucking hot!

Recognizing the signs of his own impending orgasm, Echizen quickly drew Tezuka's attention back to the present by dragging the captain's balls over his open palm. Tezuka keened and even bucked. Echizen couldn't have been more proud.

''Buchou, I want you to come when I tell you to.''

Tezuka squeezed his eyes shut again, delivering another push and obviously at the brink himself when he finally nodded.

''Good. Push down again as hard as you possibly can, then hold yourself there.''

Tezuka obeyed but during the downward movement Echizen pushed up again, just as hard, sliding the last bit both hadn't been aware of inside.

Tezuka screamed.

''Now, buchou. Come!''

And came while Echizen emptied himself inside of him.

So fucking gorgeous!

When Tezuka collapsed on him, Echizen decided that he would never let someone else touch that beautiful ass ever again.

Buchou was his.

His alone.


End file.
